(Not applicable)
(Not applicable)
(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to field irrigation systems, and more particularly to an improved irrigation system which combines the water efficiency of surface drip irrigation with the flexibility and economic advantages of center pivot or linear move irrigation systems.
(2) Background Information
Conventional mobile irrigation systems may be classified in two general types: center pivot, and linear move. A center pivot irrigation system includes a central pump station which supplies a source of water, and a plurality of towers extending radially from the central pump station and carrying a supply pipe. The supply pipe has a plurality of uniformly spaced sprinkler heads which spray water along the length of the supply pipe. The towers include driven wheels and move in a circular pattern about the central pump station.
A linear move irrigation system includes a plurality of towers with driven wheels, the towers carrying a water supply pipe having sprinkler heads distributed along the pipe. One end of the supply pipe is then connected to a source of water, and the entire pipe is moved in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the pipe, to irrigate a field.
These mobile irrigation systems are popular because of their flexibility and economics. However, the water efficiency of prior art mobile irrigation systems is quite poor. This low water efficiency is mainly due to water evaporation and wind drift, because the sprinkler heads are located high above the ground (typically 15-20 feet) along the supply pipe carried by the mobile towers.
Another problem with prior art mobile irrigation systems relates to the fact that the wheels on the towers are continuously moving over wet ground. The weight of the irrigation system carried by the towers is substantial, and the wet soil permits the wheels to form deep tracks in the ground.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved mobile drip irrigation system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved mobile drip irrigation system which has a greatly increased water efficiency as compared to traditional sprinklers on prior art mobile irrigation systems.
A further object is to provide an improved mobile drip irrigation system which eliminates water from being sprayed in the tracks of the wheels of the mobile towers.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The mobile drip irrigation system of the present invention includes an existing mobile irrigation system with the sprinkler heads removed and drip lines connected to the locations of the removed sprinkler heads. Each drip line includes a drop line extending from the irrigation system supply pipe, generally vertically to a lower end spaced slightly above the ground. A drip hose is connected to the lower end of each drop line and has a plurality of drip irrigation emitters along the length thereof. A weight is attached to the lower end of each drop line to maintain the drop line in a generally vertical orientation as the irrigation system moves through the field.